It's Just A Title
by Smoocher of Evil
Summary: While planning their wedding, Draco is annoyed to find out he is the supposed bride.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Draco stared tenderly at the sleeping baby. He watched in fascination as her tiny chest moved up and down with each breath she took. He reached out gently and touched her rounded cheek. She gave a content sigh and continued to slumber peacefully.

_"How could two people create something so beautiful, so precocious, so perfect?" _Draco wondered.

Harry watched his lover from the nursery doorway.

"You're never going to get your baby back you know?" he warned Lisa.

"He has grown rather attached to her hasn't he?" Lisa whispered. "Maybe after the wedding you two could …"

"I don't know," Harry sighed. "I doubt I'm ready for kids quite so fast."

"I understand. I love little Annamarie to pieces but I do wish I had more time with just Charlie and I," Lisa confessed. "Course, we did have a lot of time alone together in Romania … which led to me getting pregnant … funny little world huh?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"Well, time to get back to work," Lisa said, picking up a box and heading towards her new master bedroom.

Lisa and Charlie had recently bought a little house just outside of Hogsmeade, and today was moving day. Harry, Draco, and the other Weasley's offered to help them settle in.

"Lisa dear," Molly called out. "Where have you packed all your curtains? I can hang them up."

"Well, Charlie and I haven't bought any yet," Lisa admitted, casting a spell to return a bookcase back to its normal size.

"No curtains?" Molly repeated.

"Yeah mum. We didn't need any living in that tent in Romania," Charlie answered, entering the room and tossing Lisa a bottle of water. Harry had obviously managed to drag Draco away from Annamarie because they followed, carrying two large boxes.

"Well, I'll take you out shopping next week. Ginny and Hermione can come. It'll be a ladies day out! Oh, and you can come too, Draco!"

Harry choked back a laugh. Lisa tried in vain to hide her grin as she glanced nervously at Draco.

"Thank you," he finally said with a forced smile. Lisa, trying to suppress her laughter, bent over to open the boxes that Harry and Draco had brought.

With a flick of her wand all the books from the boxes sprung neatly onto the shelf.

"That's almost it, I think," Lisa announced, surveying the room. "We just need the dresser now."

"Gees Lisa, where did you keep all this stuff in that little tent of yours?" Draco asked.

"Oh all this stuff is what I stored away from my old apartment. It's been cluttering up Neville's attic for ages now. I think he was glad to see it go," Lisa admitted.

"Why Neville's house? I'm sure your parents wouldn't have minded storing it," Harry asked.

"My parents? Well um-" Lisa was interrupted by the shrill cries of baby Annamarie filling the air.

"I'll go get her," Molly offered, leaving the room.

"Let's go get that dresser, Harry," Charlie said. The two left, leaving Draco and Lisa alone.

"Shut up!" Draco warned as Lisa broke out into fistfuls of laughter.

"Sorry Dray but it's just so funny! You! On a ladies day out!" she laughed.

"I am NOT a lady!"

"Of course you're not," Lisa giggled.

* * *

"Dray, is there something wrong?" Harry asked, staring at his sulky companion as they headed for home in their new car.

"I'm a girl!" Draco whined.

"What?" Harry asked. " Since when?"

"Since I started dating you!"

Harry gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Merlin I thought … well never mind what I thought, why do you think you're a girl?"

"Because I'm the bride! I'm the one who was proposed to! I'm the one who wants the baby! I'm the one with the bloody maid of honor!"

"Lisa is not your maid of honor. She's your … best woman!" Draco continued to cry. "Dray, you are not a girl okay?" You are a sweet, sensitive, loving, and caring man!"

"Really?" Draco asked.

"Oh come here you git!" Draco unfastened his seatbelt and scooted closer to Harry, who in turn wrapped his free arm around his shoulders.

"I love you Harry," Draco whispered.

"I love you too," Harry replied, brushing a quick kiss onto Draco's forehead.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I'm finally back! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_Bring. Bring._

"What do you want?" Draco snapped into the phone.

"Draco, love! How are you?" Lisa asked happily.

"Tired," he grumbled. "Why the bloody hell are you calling me so bleedin' early in the morning?"

"You must be tired," Lisa giggled. "Your cursing is weak."

"Sod off!"

"Love you too! Anyways, I was calling to make sure you were still coming today."

"I am NOT going on your sodding Ladies Day Out adventure!"

"Oh please love? Don't leave me alone with Ginny, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley!"

" I thought you got along with Ginny and 'Mione!"

"Not nearly as well as we get along!" Lisa whined.

"Oh … al right … but you owe me!"

"Oh thank you love! How about you floor over this afternoon and you, me, and Annamaire will walk to the shops from there?"

"Annamarie's coming too?" Draco asked.

"Of course! Who on Earth would I leave her with?"

"Charlie?"

"Busy."

"Lupin?"

"Busy."

"Sev?"

"Over my dead body!"

" … Hey! Harry could watch the baby!"

"Does Harry know anything about babies?"

"Um … no .. but maybe watching Annamarie will put him in the mood for his own!"

"Draco! I'm not going to let you use my baby to get what you want!"

"Why not?" Lisa sighed in frustration.

"Maybe another time. Look I got to go, Charlie's waking up. Bye love!"

"Bye."

* * *

"Good morning darling!" Lisa cooed, draping herself over Charlie's shoulder.

"Mmm … morning baby," Charlie yawned, rolling over so Lisa lay in his arms.

"Sleep well?" she asking, running her fingers up his chest.

"Uh-huh," Charlie whispered, kissing Lisa gently. The kiss soon grew passionate and Charlie shifted so Lisa's body was trapped under his.

"Want to christen the new bed?" Lisa asked, leaning in for another kiss. Bit it was not meant to be. Just as Charlie's hand had found its way up Lisa's sheer nightgown, Annamarie's shrill cried filled the room. With an exasperated groan, Charlie rolled off Lisa and buried his head into the pillow.

"Duty calls," Lisa sighed, dragging herself out of bed and padding across the room.

"Bet Draco's getting some right now," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

"Harry!" Draco whined, prodding his fiancé awake.

"What?" Harry grumbled into his pillow.

"I'm bored!" Pay attention to me!" Harry sighed in frustration. "Do not sigh at me like that!"

"Dray, I love you, honestly. But I would like to get some sleep. I have to work tomorrow!"

"Fine! I'll just die of boredom because my fiancé is a selfish jerk!" Draco pouted. Harry rolled his eyes before pulling Draco down beside him.

"No! Don't touch me!" Draco yelled.

"Shush love," Harry whispered, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist and spooning him from behind. Draco sighed, leaning into Harry's body and closing his eyes.

"Bet you Lisa's getting some right now," he grumbled before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

"What about this color dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, holding up a ghastly pea-soup green curtain.

"Um … I don't think that would match the furniture … I was actually thinking a nice blue for the bedroom to match the duvet."

"Oh, how about this?" Hermione asked, holding up a nice royal blue pair of curtains.

"Yes, that's more what I was leaning towards," Lisa said, taking the curtains from Hermione. "What do you think Draco? You've seen my duvet."

"Hmm … yeah it would go with it but don't you think it'll look a tad bit like the Ravenclaw rooms?"

"There is nothing wrong with Ravenclaw!" Lisa told him. "Besides, Ravenclaw was a darker shade of blue … what do you think Annamarie?"

Annamarie gurgled happily, more interested in making spit bubbles than curtains.

"Well that settles it!" Lisa declare. "Now all that's left is the living room and the nursery."

"Oh! What were you planning for the nursery?" Hermione asked excitedly, as Lisa began to push Annamarie's stroller towards the pastel colored curtains.

"Well, Charlie wanted pink but I was thinking maybe white with a pink trim," Lisa explained.

"Yes, white would be more practical," Mrs. Weasley agreed. "That way you could reuse it for the other babies … course you'll have to change the trim for a boy."

"The other babies? Oh yeah … um … right …" Lisa stuttered, looking nervously at Draco.

"Of course you won't be having more soon, but in a year or so …"

"Year or so?" Lisa repeated.

"Well of course dear! Charlie has always wanted a large family."

"So you've told me," Lisa replied in a monotone voice. As if sensing her mothers discomfort, Annamarie began to wail.

"Oh sweetie!" Lisa cooed, picking the baby up. "Did you think we forgot you?"

Annamarie became silent again, now in her mothers arms.

"There we are! You just needed a little attention didn't you?" Annamarie giggled happily. "Draco could you push the stroller?"

"Course,' Draco said, grabbing the strollers handles.

"How's she handling the move?" Ginny asked, the previous conversation forgotten.

"Oh fine," Lisa smiled.

* * *

"So … more children?" Draco stated. The two had ditched the rest of the Ladies at the Burrow, claiming they had to head home to their lovers.

"Oh shut up!" Lisa said, trying to feed Annamarie her bottle and eat her own meal as well.

"Here, let me take her," Draco offered.

"It's all right, you keep eating," Lisa told him. The two had stopped at a small Italian restaurant for lunch.

"We'll eat in shifts. Com on, have at least one proper meal today," Draco said.

"Oh … well … okay …" Lisa agreed standing up to hand him Annamarie.

"Oh what a darling baby!" a passing woman exclaimed. "And what a darling husband you've got there."

"Oh, he's not m-"

"Never let this one get away from you hon!" the women interrupted before heading to her own table.

"Hear that snuggle bunny? Never let me go," Draco teased.

"Shove it!" Lisa told him, her cheeks still tinted pink.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Harry yelled, entering their spacious flat.

"What have I told you about saying that?" Draco grumbled. Harry laughed, making his way to the living room.

"To say it more often?" he teased, kissing Draco sweetly on the nose. Lisa giggled at the two of them.

"Hello Lisa!" Harry greeted, taking a seat on the arm of the love seat Draco was occupying. Lisa was sitting on the floor watching Annamarie crawl around.

"Hello Harry," se greeted. "Draco and I were just planning the wedding."

"What have we decided?" Harry asked.

"That you fiancé cannot make up his mind! The only thing we have settled on are the bridesmaids - er … I mean … um … the best men and women."

"And who would they be?" Harry asked.

"Well Lisa's the best woman of honor," Draco explained.

"Nice title," Harry laughed.

"And then there will be Blaise, Theo, and Pansy," Draco told him. "And nothing will change that!"

"Okay …" Draco agreed uncertainly.

"And Draco said you would want Ron, Hermione, and Ginny so you only need one more guy."

"Neville," Harry told her. Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Neville?"

"Yes, Neville. And there's no use in arguing so just deal with it."

"Well, that's brilliant! We made at least one decision!" Lisa declared happily, taking Annamarie into her arms and standing up.

"You leaving?" Draco asked, hopping to his feet.

"Yes, I must go put this one down for her nap and do a bit of cleaning before Charlie gets home. You two have a good night!"

"Nice seeing you again Lisa!" Harry said, kissing her and Annamarie on the cheek and holding the door open for the two.

"You two Harry. Talk to you tomorrow Draco!" Lisa said with a smile and Annamarie waved happily to her "uncles".

Harry let the door swing shut and then turned to his fiancé.

"Now … what did you want me to do to you this morning?" he asked, pulling Draco into his arms and kissing him passionately.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this update took so long but I'm back and the next update shouldn't take to long.


End file.
